Be Mine
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: "Tetsuya, kau dapat dari mana semua cokelat itu ?" Pertanyaan yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Jika Akashi dapat mengingatnya, ia mungkin tidak akan melontarkan kata-kata yang sama./My First AkaKuro Fic/ Valentine Fic/


**Halo, Minnacchan-tachi ! **

**bertemu dengan saya, Author kalian yang kini akan mempersembahkan Fic Spesial untuk hari Valentine yang saya Publish sehari setelahnya TT_TT**

**salahkan Koneksi Internet saya yang sedang Error !**

**nah, dari pada ribut mengenai hal itu(memangnya yang mulai siapa ?) lebih baik kita intip Fic AkaKuro pertama Saya yang dimulai tanggal 15 Februari ! Sehari setelah hari Valentine dan lima hari setelah ulang tahun saya !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, kau dapat dari mana semua cokelat itu ?" Tanya sang surai merah, Akashi Seijuurou. Sang surai biru langit yang dipanggil oleh Akashi kemudian menoleh, ditangannya penuh dengan sekumpul kotak cokelat yang dihias manik <em>Cardinal,<em> Akashi menatap manik _Turquoise_milik Kuroko.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Ini, aku mendapatkannya dari temanku." Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan penuh ?

"Temanmu ? Apakah kau sebegitu populernya hingga mendapatkan banyak sekali cokelat ?" tanya Akashi. Akashi menatap beberapa benda yang berada di pelukan sang pemain Bayangan itu.

"Um… ano, Akashi-kun… aku tidak populer seperti yang kau katakan."Ucap Kuroko lebih mirip seperti mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis untuk diketahui oleh semua orang." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk begitu Akashi berhasil mengingat hal penting itu.

"Akashi-kun, sebentar lagi latihan basket akan dimulai. Apakah Akashi-kun juga akan ikut menuju lapangan basket ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, kau duluan sepertinya melupakan sesuatu di kelas. Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu aku akan duluan."Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi menatap punggung Kuroko yang mulai menjauh darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi rasakan sekarang ? rasanya sangat sesak melihat sang surai _bluenette_ itu membawa cokelat pemberian orang lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang sedang melanda benak seorang Akashi seijuurou sekarang ?

Apakah ia sedang cemburu ?

Akashi mengernyit kesal. Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berwibawa bisa cemburu ? tapi entah kenapa tanpa ia sadari tangan kanannya sudah menyentuh dada kiri-nya.

.

.

Sakit…

.

.

_Rasa sakit yang asing ini selalu muncul_

_Membuat dadaku terasa sesak_

_Terutama saat mata kita saling bertemu_

_._

_._

**1 tahun kemudian – Seirin, Seminggu setelah Winter cup**

"Tetsuya, kau dapat dari mana semua cokelat itu ?"

Pertanyaan yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Jika Akashi dapat mengingatnya, ia mungkin tidak akan melontarkan kata-kata yang sama. Kuroko pun menoleh kearah ex-kapten-nya itu. seperti yang terlihat, tangannya terlihat sangat penuh seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu disaat Seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berbincang saat Valentine.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Di Seirin ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apakah salah jika aku berada disini, Tetsuya ? Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku."Ucap Akashi sedikit dengan nada memaksa.

"Kau tidak bersama GoM (Generation Of Miracles) yang lainnya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, dan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko menghela napas.

"aku menemukan ini di loker-ku dan beberapa aku mendapatkannya dari Senpai dan juga teman-temanku…" ucap Kuroko.

"Ternyata kau populer seperti biasanya." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku tidak populer, Akashi-kun. Seharusnya kau yang mengetahui lebih baik tentang diriku, bukan ?dengan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis, mana mungkin aku bisa populer." Ucap Kuroko."ada keperluan apa Akashi-kun datang kesini ?" tanya Kuroko kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu ke Maji Burger setelah kau selesai latihan nanti." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

"_Un_… baiklah…" jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, Kutunggu kau nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi ketempat Shintarou dan yang lain." Ucap Akashi yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang masih terpaku di tempat tengah menatap punggung mantan Kapten-nya itu yang kian waktu kian menjauh. Tanda tanya besar telah mengisi pikirannya. Kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal kecil seperti itu ? kenapa ia tidak mengirim pesan saja seperti yang dilakukannya biasanya ? Tak mau terbebani lebih dalam, Kuroko langsung kembali berjalan ke Gymnasium yang sudah menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Sementara itu, seorang yang menjadi bahan pikiran Kuroko tengah berjalan menuju gerbang Seirin. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum yang bercampur dengan takut di mata mereka. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sang mantan Bayangan yang tengah memegang banyak sekali bungkusan cokelat di pelukannya. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan, ia tidak dapat mengartikannya.

.

.

_Hari itu aku mulai menyadarinya…_

_Awalnya aku tidak percaya,_

_Tetapi aku terus mencoba memastikannya_

_._

_._

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-kun."

Pasangan manik _Monza_ dan _Tangerine_itu melirik kearah sang _Bluenette_ yang baru saja datang menemuinya. Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tatapannya masih dengan tajam menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda bermanik _Periwinkle_ itu terlihat masih menggunakan _jersey_ Seirin.

"Akashi-kun, yang lainnya tidak datang ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mereka ada latihan, jadi mau tidak mau aku terpaksa membiarkan mereka." Sayang sekali, kata-kata yang terdengar penuh dengan kebenaran itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tatapan Akashi kini berpaling pada daftar menu yang sedari setengah jam lalu tak ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi kearah kasir, mencoba memesan makanan dan membuat sang _Bluenette_ yang tengah meminum Vanilla Milkshake itu menunggu-nya di tempat duduk yang sudah di _Claim_-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi kembali dengan segelas teh dan dua buah Hamburger di nampan berwarna _Cinnamon_ itu. Setelah Akashi duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya, ia menyodorkan sebuah Burger kearah sang _Bluenette, _membuat sang pemilik manik _Periwinkle_ itu mengerjap.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak. Meminum Minuman seperti itu terus tidaklah baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko masih menatap Akashi dengan datar dan penuh penekanan di manik-nya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah. Kau diharuskan menghabiskannya." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko mengatupkan mulutnya dan dengan enggan mengambil Burger itu dan melahapnya. Akashi terlihat senang menatap Kuroko yang seperti itu. Akashi pun ikut melahap makanan yang di pesannya dengan tenang.

Sesekali Akashi mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko dan sebuah tas selempang yang memang sengaja di bawa oleh sang Emperor itu. sebuah kotak berwarna _Cardinal_ dengan pita berwarna _Light Blue_ sebagai penghias. Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko yang dengan susah payah mencoba menghabiskan Burger-nya. Sebuah seringai yang hanya diketahui oleh Seorang Akashi itu terukir di wajahnya.

Sepertinya sebuah rencana telah ia rencanakan…

.

.

_Itu sudah terbukti, dan aku sudah membulatkan tekadku_

_Tetapi meski pun tekad itu sudah kubulatkan_

_Entah kenapa sungguh susah sekali untuk mengucapkannya_

_Terutama di hadapan dirimu…_

_._

_._

"Akashi-kun, kau mau membawaku kemana ?"

Manik berbeda warna milik pemuda bersurai _Vermilion_ itu menoleh kearah sang _bluenette_. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah resah karena mantan kapten-nya menariknya kesuatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Akashi tersenyum kearah Kuroko.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Akashi menautkan tangannya dengan miliknya dan kemudian menyeret dirinya ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

_._

_._

_Awalnya aku Frustasi_

_Kehilangan seribu ide yang selalu akan muncul disaat genting_

_Tetapi disaat diriku yag berhadapan denganmu_

_Semua seakan terhenti_

_Bahkan napasku sempat tercekat karenanya…_

_._

_._

Manik Biru itu berbinar melihat keindahan _Sunset_ di taman kota yang kebetulan tengah sepi-sepinya. Hanya mereka berdua, Hembusan angin, dan keindahan pemandangan tenggelamnya matahari. Setiap orang pasti akan terhenyak dalam keindahan pemandangan yang tidak pernah tertandingi oleh apapun.

"Sungguh indah."Kata-kata singkat itu berhasil lolos dari mulut pemuda bersurai biru langit yang kini bercampur dengan warna Oranye yang dipadu dengan serpihan warna _Dark blue_.

Akashi hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terhenyak oleh keindahan pemandangan di hadapannya. Yang ada dimatanya hanyalah pemuda yang berada disampingnya, yang tengah berpaut tangan dengannya. Akashi ingin sekali memeluk sosok di sampingnya itu, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

DHEG!

Akashi yang sempat ingin mengeratkan pegangannya kepada Kuroko pun seketika yang di genggamnya lolos begitu saja. Yang menyapa telapak tangan sang Emperor itu hanyalah angin lewat saja. Tangan sang _bluenette_ yang sebelumnya ia genggam terlepas seketika. Kuroko melepaskan genggamannya sehingga Akashi sempat terpaku karenanya.

Akashi sangat gugup dan khawatir. Pikirannya tidaklah tenang, terutama melihat wajah haru seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bagaikan melihat pancuran air terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Akashi mengepalkan tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata 'ajaib' itu tetapi taka da satu pun kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Kuroko yang melihat keanehkan Akashi pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Akashi-kun… kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? mengatakannya sekarang ? Kenapa kata-kata itu sungguh sangat sulit untuk ia ucapkan ?

* * *

><p><em>Ia pasti akan menolaknya…<em>

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun ?"Kuroko masih menatap khawatir Akahsi yang terdiam tepat di hadapannya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ia pasti akan membenci dirinya…<em>

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau merasa tidak enak badan ?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Akashi masih tidak bergeming. Mulutnya mungkin terbuka tetapi masih tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?<em>

* * *

><p>"A-Aku…" Kuroko mengerjap.<p>

"Akashi-kun, Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kuroko yang bertambah khawatir.

* * *

><p><em>Sial !<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, aku… Aku menyukaimu, Jadilah Pasangan hidupku."Itulah kata-kata yang keluar setelah Akashi menatap mata Kuroko secara langsung. Tatapan seriusnya tidak dapat Kuroko elakkan. Kuroko membelalak. Mulutnya nyaris menganga tidak percaya. Tetapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.<p>

"Maafkan aku, tidak bisa."

Akashi yang sempat menatap Kuroko kini menatap ke tanah. Pancaran kesedihan dan kekecewaan terlihat dari dua manik yang berbeda warna itu.

* * *

><p><em>Sudah kuduga…<em>

* * *

><p>"Tapi… Aku tidak serius mengatakan hal itu."Akashi mengerjap. Ia segera menatap Sang pemain bayangan itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Akashi menatap Tajam Kuroko.<p>

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi dengan tajam.

* * *

><p><em>Mungkinkah itu…<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Ia berusaha agar tidak langsung menatap mata milik sang Emperor itu. merasa terabaikan Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.<p>

"Tetsuya, jawab aku." Ucap Akashi.

* * *

><p><em>Bolehkah aku berharap ?<em>

* * *

><p>Semu merah terlihat menghiasi wajah sang bluenette. Karena takut diketahui oleh Mantan Kaptennya itu, Kuroko menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan sebagian benar-benar terkejut dengan pengakuan Akashi.<p>

"Tetsuya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko menatap manik Akashi dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Mulutnya yang sedikit bergetar terkatup sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengerjap, sementara Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk terus menatap manik Akashi dengan tatapan serius. Tatapan Akashi kemudian melembut dan dan senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya kini terangkat dan kemudian mengelus surai lembut Kuroko.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Tetsuya. Aku senang mendengar jawabanmu." Ucap Akashi.

.

.

_Kemudian aku tersadar…_

_Bahwa hanya diriku sajalah yang terlalu berlebihan_

_Terlalu takut tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu_

_Saat aku membuka mataku_

_Aku melihat dirimu disampingku…_

_._

_._

Malam itu, 14 Februari, Malam Valentine yang akan menjadi akhir dari hari itu tersendiri. Sebagian pasangan menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di tempat yang romantis. Bahkan pasangan baru pun memulai kisah kasih hidup mereka yang baru.

Kini Pasangan baru itu tengah berjalan di keramaian Kota Tokyo, membiarkan hawa dingin menyerang mereka, membiarkan hawa panas menyelimuti mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan terus bersama. Berpaut tangan dengan erat, tidak membiarkan salah satu dari mereka terpisah begitu saja.

"Hmmh… Udara malam ini cukup dingin." Ucap Akashi yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman Kota Tokyo. Tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan merah yang sengaja ia berikan untuk sang pasangan.

"itu karena Akashi-kun tidak menggunakan baju hangat selain seragam sekolahmu. Ini."Kuroko pun melilitkan Syal biru muda di leher kehangatan berkumpul untuknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jika kau juga tidak apa-apa. Dan Terima Kasih." Ucap Akashi. Ia dapat mencium aroma Vanilla yang menyeruak keluar dari syal itu.

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Sarung tangan merah yang tengah di pakainya. Ia juga dapat mencium aroma mint dari sarung tangan itu. Sepertinya mereka saling membagi kehangatan dengan aroma masing-masing.

"Tetsuya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi yang kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Kotak itu. Semenjak hari itu adalah Hari Valentine, tidaklah aneh jika Akashi memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada Kuroko.

"Terima Ka—" kata-kata Kuroko seketika terhenti begitu Akashi menarik kembali kotak itu sebelum kotak itu sampai digenggamannya. Kuroko segera menatap kesal Akashi yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Tidak secepat itu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi.

Akashi kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan mengambil sepotong cokelat di dalamnya. Kemudian ia memakannya dan segera menarik kerah baju Kuroko. Kuroko membelalak dibuatnya. Akashi telah menghilangkan jarak mereka. Menautkan bibir mereka seakan mencoba membagi kehangatan dari sana. Seketika cokelat yang berada di mulut Akashi sudah berpindah ke mulut Akashi menyudahi ciuman mereka dan berseringai melihat semu merah yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Itu sebagai Hukuman karena telah membuatku cemburu hari ini, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. "karena mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, maka kau tidak boleh menerima cokelat lain selain dariku."

Kuroko masih terdiam. Tangannya masih memegang bibirnya. Mulutnya yang terisi cokelat mencoba melumerkan cokelat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Vanilla… dan Mint…<em>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana ? kau suka ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko segera menatap Akashi dengan sebal sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan muka kearah lain.<p>

"Kau curang, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko, sementara Akashi masih berseringai.

"Hoo… jadi kau sekarang ngambek, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko tidak bergeming. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena Akashi melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. merasa sedikit jengkel, Akashi kembali mengambil sepotong cokelat dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia memegang pundak Kuroko dengan lembut, membuat sang bluenette itu menoleh dengan bingung. Dan Akashi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka seperti sebelumnya. Kuroko dengan cepat segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah padam.

"Akashi-kun, kau berbuat curang lagi."Ucap Kuroko dengan kesal.

"Habiskan Cokelatmu, Tetsuya. Atau aku yang akan menghabiskannya untukmu ?" tanya Akashi yang mulai berseringai jahil. Ia sudah mulai memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kuroko.

"T-Tidak ! Aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri !" ucap Kuroko yang sudah kalang kabut dibuatnya.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu… Tetsuya…_

_._

_._

"Hatchi !"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko harus mengusap hidungnya yang terasa merasa tidak enak badan pada hari itu. Kagami Taiga, Sang Cahaya Baru-nya, menoleh kearah sang Partner dengan bingung.

"Kuroko, kau flu ?" tanya Kagami yang tengah menghabiskan Burger-nya yang ke 10.

Kuroko dan Kagami tengah berada di restoran cepat saji langganan Mereka, Maji Burger. Jika bukan karena Kagami yang membujuk Kuroko untuk ikut dengannya, mungkin Kuroko tidak akan berada disana pada saat itu juga.

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun… aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini…" ucap Kuroko.

"Mungkin kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Nih, makanlah !"Kagami melempar satu burger-nya kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko menangkapnya."Makan yang banyak, Biar kau cepat sembuh. "Saran Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk dan berencana untuk segera membuka bungkusan Burger itu, tetapi seketika aktivitas-nya diganggu oleh ponselnya yang bergetar di kantung celananya. Kuroko segera merogoh saku-nya dan menatap layar _flap_ ponselnya. Kuroko langsung merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai melemah begitu membaca pesan singkat itu.

Ia kemudian menoleh kesegala arah seakan mencari sesuatu, dan saat ia menoleh keluar Maji Burger, ia mendapati sesuatu yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam-kelabu dan mengenakan kacamata hitam serta topi tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menatapnya atau malah mengawasinya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia terlihat masih memegang ponsel merah di tangannya.

* * *

><p><em>From : Akashi Seijuurou-kun<em>

_Subject : Hukuman_

_Sepertinya aku akan mengurusimu hingga kau sembuh, Tetsuya._

_Ini sebagai salah satu hukumanmu karena telah menerima sesuatu dari orang lain._

* * *

><p>"Kuroko, ada apa ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko dengan pucat menatap Kagami.<p>

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa… Kagami-kun…" ucap Kuroko yang kemudian memakan Burger yang di berikan oleh Kagami sebelumnya.

Kuroko lupa. Ia benar-benar lupa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah tipe yang Cepat Cemburu.

.

.

[ END ]

* * *

><p><strong>Minnacchan ! Bagaimana menurut kalian Fic saya kali ini ?<strong>

**jika kalian suka, maka saya akan sangat senang sekali ! X3**

**Dan untuk selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha ! saya akan membuat Cerita yang lebih menegangkan dan Saya juga akan mulai berusaha lebih keras untuk melanjutnya cerita saya yang belum selesai. **

**Yosh ! Watashi wa Ganbarimasu (saya akan berusaha) ! Mata ne, Minna-san (Sampai ketemu lagi, Semuanya) ~**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Othe Story ! See ya !**

**KEEP WRITING !**


End file.
